


Just another mission

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't get attached." She repeats the mantra in her head. She was going to do what she had to and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Or how Melinda May came to betray her team,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another mission

"I suggest that you don't get attached." Fury tells her as he slides the file across the table to her. "This is only going to end on way."

She would have been a fool to miss the hard edged warning in his words.

"Just treat it like any other undercover mission." Hill tells her on her way out of the directors office.

 _Don't get attached._ She repeated to in her head like a mantra when she steps on the the plane Fury had furnished for Coulson.

Swallowing hard she ignores the fact that the biggest majority of the ragtag team is a pair of wet behind the ear kids with zero field experience under their belts.

Just a pair of kids.

She is seconds away from telling Fury were he can shove it.

Oh but she won't. She's not  _that_ Melinda anymore.

 _Its just another mission._ The words keep playing in her head as Ward and Coulson lead the self acclaimedacclaimed hacktivist on to the Bus with a hood over her head. At this point she finds herself agreeing with Agent Ward, the girl would be better off in a jail cell.

At least another innocent life wouldn't be caught in the crossfire when the shit hits the fan. 

The girl turns out to be some what useful after all. 

It seems they are all on their way to becoming an actual team, a team of misfits no less but a team all the same.

 _Don't get attached._ She scolds in her head, as she starts to feel almost comfortable in the cockpit.

Agent Ward has a thing that is dangerously close to hero worship. The Melinda May she was back before every thing went to hell would have probably encouraged it.

"Don't call me that." She growled dangerously when he calls her the Calvary. There was no reason for him to get that familiar with her. She wasn't going to get attached, she saw no reason to encourage the man who had obvious stars in his eyes.

It turned out they work damn well as a team when they needed to. Apparently having the plane being taken over by a group of terrorist and being held in the cargo hold was a big have to.

It was just a casual suggestion that she will later deny that it ever meant anything when she tells Ward that the hacker  _Skye_ has potential, but of course it meant something the girl impressed her more then any one had in a long time.

She was not getting attached!

Like predicted Agent Ward agrees to take the girl under his wing, she's not even sure if she even wants the girl to be a Shield agent, but she quickly decides that it would be good for Ward and Skye. 

  _Just another mission._ She tells herself when she catches the hacker staring at her a week after their first mission together. The last thing she needed was to have a warm and fuzzy conversation with the rookie over coffee.

After she gave the girl a small glare, Skye turned her gaze back to her coffee cup.

The old Melinda who is not potentially betraying her team would probably offer a cocky smile and maybe a joke or two about how Ward has a stick up his ass.

The old Melinda is dead.

Ultimately she was right; Ward becoming Skye's S.O was good for them both. She ignores the pang of jealousy she feels in her chest as she watches Ward teach her how to hit the punching bag.

They were bonding.

Sure it would have been nice to be able to give the hacker the skills to become a damn good agent, to give her the skills to keep her alive.

No she wasn't getting attached.

It took everything in side of herself to remain on the Bus with FitzSimmons as Ward and Coulson went out to save Skye. The itch that she couldn't scratch was becoming unbearable.

 After the three wayward team members returned back the agent found herself inside Coulson office telling him that she was willing to put herself in the line of fire the next time it came up.

Who the hell knows what possessed her to do so.

She catches Skye staring at her for the second time since she walked onto the Bus.

"What?" The older agent demands and she swears she can hear Skye swallowing hard.

 Biting her lip she looked at her, she had a deer caught in the headlights look. "You are kind of intimidating."

There was a time where she would have smirked and wagged her eyebrows, but now she just feels deceitful.

Guilty eveven.

She just turns and walks out of the room not speaking a word to the other woman.

 Its kind of expected when Skye turns out to still be working with the Rising Tide, or just the Miles guy anyways.

She did sleep with him after all.

Surprising or not the betrayal still stung.

She watches how everyone on the team gives their best kicked puppy look, except for Simmons. The woman either has way to much faith in the younger girl or she refuses to believe the worse in her.

Coulson even has an air of disappointment about him when he looks at her. He was the one who believed in her after all.

 _Just like he use to believe in me._ Melinda thinks bitterly.

Knowing that of the team ever found out about her late night chats with Fury, things would end worse for her.

  _You can't just watch her die._ By now her views on the ragtag team she has been saddled with has changed as she watched FitzSimmons rush to save Simmons life.

Her fist clench in anger as she once again reminds herself just how young the pair really is. 

Its to late to avoid attachment, because all she is thinking is she wants  _her_ team to make it out of this fix unscathed.

And that's what they have become, her team.

 It was a scary concept. 

She just had to keep her distance.

 _Stop it!_ She scolds herself when she finds herself staring at the hackers lips. 

The damn girl was getting under her skin!

All of the misfits on the bus were starting to find a way to worm their selves deep into her heart.

She had tried so hard to lock that part of herself away, never to see the light of day.

 It can't he controlled anymore,when she finds herself stepping into battle with Ward.

She is clutching the staff hard and there is so much anger but all the anger is directed at those who dare to harm her team.

Its in the hotel in Ireland, she can feel Skye's eyes on her. They are so full of questions, but at the moment she had a bottle of the finest booze Coulson's money could buy and a room all of her own. 

The young hacker takes the agnwts offered hand and closes the door behind them.

No they won't talk about the anger or the desperation she felt, but for once she doesn't have to be alone.

Besides Melinda is pretty sure she is going to hell anyways, might as well have some fun before she has to go.

When they are at the Hub Fury pulls her into a secure conference room.

She matches his glare with one of her own. She has nothing to loose now. In the end they will hate her. Skye will hate her.

 Even if the idea makes her feel sick Melinda knows she has to continue.  _Its just another mission._

Fury keeps asking the same questions, but she still has no answers. 

Fury tells her that his patience is wearing thin, she doesn't miss the intended threat.

The old Melinda would have walked out of the room with her middle finger stuck in the air.

Hell the old Melinda wouldn't have been in the position in the first place.

But the old Melinda is dead.

 Agent Hand is now on her very long shit list. The woman is lucky she doesn't deck her just based on principal. She doesn't miss the look on Skye's face, the one that says you are my only hope. It kind of makes the older agents heart beat faster.

Later she will take Skye in the cockpit and see if she can't put her disobedience and smart mouth to use, but for now she has to go save their boys.

And when she does finally get Skye in the cockpit she mentally stores every single detail about their time together.

Something to hang on to when she looses her.

 The pang of guilt hits again when she screams at Skye about knowing that her job is to the team not finding her family.

The old Agent May wouldn't have been so cruel.

She wants nothing more than to hold her, but she won't. She doesn't deserve to. 

Coulson gets taken. That's when everything goes to hell. FitzSimmons is silently clinging to each other afraid they would loose the other at any given moment. Even after Simmons patches him up, Ward is angry and in action. Skye has guilt marred on her face, but it doesn't stamp out her determination. 

Skye's determination, its the one the thing the older agent admires about her the most.

Booting the hacker off the Bus was the nest thing for the team. The only real way they'd find Coulson.

Oh she knows Skye is pissed and Ward, who always seem to have Skye's back is starting to question her. Seems like the stars that once where in his eyes are no longer there.

Relief floods through her when the call comes in, she tries to hide how hearing that Skye is ok and she had found their missing senior agent made her heart ache with joy.

 _Can't turn back._ She tells herself.

The realization of what being apart of the team means has hit like a ton of bricks.

She'll ignore the warm and fuzzy feeling for now and just get lost in Skye smirking at her as she takes Melinda's hand and pulls her out of the room.

"We have lot to celebrate." Skye tells her kissing her hungrily.

Never has she felt as guilty as she did then.

_Its to late._

And it really is to late as she finds herself worrying about all of her team members, really she just wants for all of them is to get out of this unscathed.

 The nagging sense of dread doesn't go away when she finds Skye and Fitz missing.

She swallows her dread and prays that she finds them.

By the time she gets down to the basement, Coulson is clutching the hacker's body to his. Her heart and her world shattered.

The next few hours she finds herself holding her breath as Simmons rushes around to save her.

"The only one who deserves to die is him." She growls in outrage.

That is the closet thing she has said that sounds anything like the old Melinda May.

 If Coulson didn't stepped in she would have killed Quinn.

He did deserve it after all.

Seconds tick by as she watches the motionless Skye, the guilt kicks in. She has came so close to calling Fury and telling him the deal was off.

Just maybe the old Melinda is still alive in there some where.

After days of waiting, watching, and praying Skye finally pulls through. It doesn't take much longer for the agent to have her in her arms again.

Then Coulson finds out the truth. 

She had no choice she had to report it.

That's when everything went to shit.

 The more dangerously closer Skye and Phil got to answers the more she started to realize her world as she knows it was going to come crashing down around her.

Maybe it was for the best.

She was emotionally compromised anyways.

"Coulson its not what you think." She pleads out to him.

He has a gun pointed at her.

She can see FitzSimmons faces, the both have identical looks of shock of their faces. Ward is seething in rage, and Skye, she can't bring herself to even look at Skye.

Maybe she is a coward.

She finally helps Coulson get the answers he needed, and a bonus they took down Centipede and the Clairvoyant.

But none of that really matters.

"I trusted you." Both Skye and Coulson tell her that follows Fury's men off of the bus. 

She doesn't chance a glance back, to afraid to see the look of hatred on everyone's faces.

The old Melinda May would have never allowed this to happen.

The old Melinda May is dead,

 

 

 


End file.
